


As long as you don't leave.

by Mikewaters



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikewaters/pseuds/Mikewaters
Summary: Mike thinks about Scott as he lies in bed in the quiet of the night in the middle of somewhere.
Relationships: Scott Favor/Mike Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	As long as you don't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i've written here so its probably shit

Mike could hear the rustle of the sheets as he pushed his socks off, the starched cotton crunching,overwhelming his ears with sound. He imagined it was Scott rustling the sheets, that it was Scott pressing kisses to his skin and not the crisp air of his draughty room. He was coming down from his high and a sweat began to coat his forehead , he wondered where Scott was right now, kissing Carmela, in a warm house somewhere forgetting about Mike. Or maybe he was thinking of mike too, wanting to be here with him in bed kissing him instead, Mike doubted it, if he had been Scott he would have cut ties with mike long ago.  
His feet were ice cold beneath the blankets. He thought back to a night spent with Scott under the stars, his lips, man if he just could've kissed him, maybe then he would have realised he loved mike back , wanted him, wanted to stay with him, take care of him. But he didn't, he left with Carmella. Mike couldn't blame Scott, she was beautiful, he was just a junkie not pretty like her. mike wished for a moment that he were Carmela, he knew he could never measure up to her.  
If Scott ever wanted Mike it would just be as his dirty little secret, on a leash to obey his commands and hidden away from the rest of Scott's life. But he didn't want mike at all , didn't need him like Mike needed him. Mike felt his throat constrict as he held back a sob,as he rolled over and watered the pillow with tears as he wept himself into a dreamless sleep,alone in Idaho.


End file.
